Xeno
Xenos (Metal Beings) were a Subterranean capable from the Alpha Quadrant. The species originated on a planet named Xenox V, a planet located in an unknown sector of space. Xenox V was destroyed in a around the time the s were supposedly killed off by the other races of the Alpha Quadrant at that time. Xenos were among the first races to flourish in the Alpha Quadrant, through the actions of the . Characteristics Biology Xenos are Beings made of Metal who stand at Various Heights and have Various Weights and are Capable of Living for an unknown ammount of years The Longest being 60 thousand, Their Appearance Varies Most have Silver Metalic Skin that feels as metal but moves just as well as Skin they have an Exo-Skeleton underneath which is 20 times stronger then Neutronium most current races have tried to kill and harvest their Exo-Skeleton for use on Starship Construction. Culture The Xeno Race relies heavily on combat they love to fight and create amazing things much of their culture has been lost from what it is as such The new population is still reasserting themselfs and trying to find out what they are exactly. History The Xenos are a Warlike Race That Lived underground in a Technologically modified City made of Metal Their Technology Rivaled that of the s of the Time, And Their Population was that of One Million, After a thousand years of prosperity, A few Xenos Formed a Government and called it the "Coalition" basically a Council around the time of them finding out the sun was going supernova they used the Techno-Organic slaves for experimentation Which brought out The Guardians which they called Masters and gave them weapons These Masters had hidden Abilities which were used to Create Order on the Planet when Master Eon got irritated with the Coalition he started killing off the Population the other 12 went and fought him and imprisoned him as the sun went , The Xenos had created a space station in the Alpha Quadrent and put their advanced technology there before they went extinct, The last master of the 14 mated with a Vulcan Female and spawned a new Generation of Masters before he died of Radiation Poisoning, The new Masters began to Artificially Reproduce the new Xeno population they found the Advanced Technology and Records and now use them During this time they formed a new Government and named it "The Alliance" The new Techno-Organics live underground on an unnamed Planet which location is only known to a Trusted few. The Techno-Organics are a Mixture of the Xeno Race and another Race such as The Vulcans and Humans or Bajorans of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants Original roster of Masters (Guardians) A full list of the fourteen ordered by the succession of the experiment: Current roster of Masters (Guardians) The current Masters are listed below: Current population The new Xeno race's population consisted of 15,000 Xenos and 100,000 Techno-Organics. Government The Alliance Is led by the Techno-Organics. While it wasn't a major power in the quadrants, like the Klingon Empire, Romulan Republic and Federation, it is close and is dedicated to peace. They have members that have abilities brought up by their DNA being from the original conversion process, such as technopathy or teleportation. Physiology Master-specific abilities * Master Atom – Genetic Absorption * Master Neutron – Puppet master * Master Electron – Energy Manipulation, Electrical transportation * Master Neutrino – Teleportation (Taken), Magnetism, Adoptive muscle memory, Danger sensing * Master Proton – Enhanced cell regeneration (lost), Shadow manipulation (lost), Metal mimicry (lost), Merging, Technopathy (taken; regained), Precision eyesight, Ability absorption, Age shifting, Invisibility ** Aquired abilities – Puppet master, Energy manipulation, Electrical transportation, Magnetism, Adoptive muscle memory, Danger sensing, Clairsentience, Telepathy, Mental manipulation, Persuasion, Gravity manipulation, Teleportation * Master Protonic – Clairsentience (lost) * Master Reson – Telepathy, Mental manipulation, Persuasion * Master Spectra – Shifting * Master Teleron – Teleportation, Healing, Healing touch, Force fields * Master Atomic – Shape-shifting (lost), Disintegration (lost), Phasing * Master Hydron – Empathy, Empathy manipulation * Master Electro – Laser emission, Illusion * Master Graviton – Gravity manipulation * Death Angel – Amorphous physiology The supposed abilities of the original fourteenth Master * Master Eon – immortality, omnipotence embodiment, omnifarious, 360-degree vision, automation, armor physiology, bio-metal physiology, computer physiology, absorption ** Aquired abilities – technopathy Ability breakdown * 360-degree vision – the user is able to see in all directions at once. * Ability absorption – the ability to steal the abilities of other Masters through physical contact, either just taking their ability or rendering them powerless. * Absorption – the user can absorb matter/energy, ability, etc., while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. * Adoptive muscle memory – the ability to replicate any physical action after seeing it performed once. * Age shifting – the ability to change one's own age. * Amorphous physiology – user's body is composed of a flexible, amorphous substance that can be manipulated in a variety of ways, they are also very resistant to physical attacks. * Armor physiology – the user is or has the ability to take on the form of a suit of armor, which grants several abilities most of which come from the material their bodies are made of. * Automation – the user can convert matter into technology upon mere contact or if advance upon a mere a thought. The converted matter behaves just like an ordinary piece of technology. Almost every form of matter that can found whether in nature or not can be converted into technology. * Bio-metal physiology – users are entirely made of malleable living metal, which grants them superior physical strength, high resilience to most kind of attacks and first rate regenerative abilities (no structural weakness). They can harden/soften and mold their body to fit the needs of every situation, shape-shift all kinds of bladed weapons, strengthen their defenses via additional layers, conceal themselves by mimicking their environment, or even scatter their body to cover more ground without attracting attention. * Clairsentience – the ability to perceive the history of an object or person by touching it. * Computer physiology – the user is, can become or use the attributes of an A.I. making their mind completely digital, capable of much more objective thought and suppressing/removing their emotions. Most users are able to connect themselves to some sort of device, or even the to other devices connected to them and/or assimilate other devices and manipulate their own data and memory capacities. * Danger sensing – the ability to detect oncoming attacks. * Disintegration – the ability to cause objects to break down. * Electrical transportation – ability to travel through electrical conduits. * Empathy – the ability to feel the emotions, thoughts, hopes, desires, and dreams of others. * Empathy manipulation – the ability to alter others' emotions and feelings. * Energy absorption – allows the owner to absorb energy (example: say the warp core is exploding anyone with this ability can absorb the antimatter reaction into themselves to prevent the explosion). * Energy manipulation – the ability to use any type of energy and manipulate it into a number of things. * Enhanced cell regeneration – the ability to regenerate cells at an increased rate, resulting in physical injuries healing in a matter of seconds or minutes. * Force fields – the ability to erect protective force fields and manipulate them at will. * Genetic Absorption – allows the owner to use any ability or material on a genetic level. * Gravity manipulation – the ability to Control the Gravity around something or someone or a group of things/people. * Healing – the ability to cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate, resulting in complete recovery in a matter of seconds. * Healing touch – the ability to control the flow of life in living beings, healing or harming them. * Illusion – the ability to manipulate how other people perceive reality. * Immortality – users possess an infinite life span, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some users are the defensive type, simply preventing such damage from appearing (invulnerability/protection), while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them. * Invisibility – the ability to walk in plain view of other people without being seen. * Laser emission – the ability to generate a blue-colored laser beam from one's finger. * Magnetism – the ability to manipulate electromagnetic fields as well as generation of magnetic force fields and flight and manipulate metals. * Mental manipulation – the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling the user to render others unconscious, erase their memories, and negate the use of abilities. * Merging – the Ability to merge with two or more objects or beings. * Metal mimicry – the ability to transmute one's own body into metal. * Omnifarious – user has complete and absolute control over their own being, allowing them to manipulate their shape, density, size or to be solid, liquid, gaseous, or pure energy. They can spread their form into smaller segments that keep their ability to transform and recombine as they wish. User can take any form that they can imagine, independently from the laws of Physics and Logic. * Omnipotence embodiment – the user becomes their own omnipotence, the supreme being and the source of everything. The user of this ability is the true master and wielder of any and every other power that is deemed omnipotent. * Persuasion – the ability to force others to obey one's spoken imperatives. * Phasing – the ability to pass through solid matter. * Precision eyesight – enhanced eyesight giving the owner increased eyesight allowing him/her to act with extreme precision with little to no effort. * Puppet master – allows the owner to control anyone or anything. * Shadow manipulation – transform into or have a physical body made up of shadows. * Shape-shifting – the ability to alter one's own appearance. * Shifting – the ability to teleport anything from person to person, and phase between and merge two people. * Technopathy – the ability to control and manipulate electronics with the mind. * Telepathy – the ability to mentally control any function the brain controls, hearing other people's thoughts, scanning the memory of other people and sending thoughts directly to other people's minds. * Teleportation – the ability to instantly move between two locations. Technology Conversion process The conversion process to which a Techno-Organic was made was similar to that of the Borg Collective with their , only less painful and with their will and individuality intact. In the old days, when a Techno-Organic would become a Guardian, they would receive some abilities or traits, but with the new government that was no longer so. Titans During the time of their Downfall the Original Xenos created Massive Mecha's called Titans It is later revealed by Master Proton whom Reversed Engineered one of the Last surviving ones of the original Xeno Population that these Mechas - These "Weapons" are extremely powerful and dangerous during several sightings it was now determined that only Master Proton alone could access or even Control Titans because of his DNA being more toward Xeno then Vulcan Thus him carrying enough DNA for the Titans to Recognize Titan Bio-Armour The Titan Bio-Armour is a suit of Armour Developed by Master Proton through Reverse Engineering of the Titan Mecha's Created by the original Xeno Race *Neutronium Plating *Kinetic Cutting beams *Propulsion Technology *Borg Enhanced Shielding *Proton Weaponry Signature weapons * Master Atom – Particle Shuriken * Master Neutron – Radial Pistol * Master Electron – Particle whip * Master Neutrino – Particle Katana (passed down to Master Proton; later destroyed), Particle charged nano-pulse lirpa/staff (destroyed), holographic scythe * Master Proton – Particle Katana (destroyed), holographic dual Broadswords * Master Protonic – Thalaron seeker drones * Master Reson – Liquid metal (controlled by a neural interface) * Master Spectra – Dual holographic Katanas * Master Teleron – Dual holographic Axes * Master Atomic – Particle daggers * Master Hydron – Holographic laser palms * Master Electro – Laser focuser * Master Graviton – Dual holographic hammers Category:Species